Two Bella
by Kiaraa
Summary: "Edward? Edward Cullen? ... O Cullen mais cobiçado do colégio foi fisgado?"


**Histórinha que apareceu na minha cabeça ^^**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Edward deu um sorriso malicioso vendo a garota corada passar a sua frente. A loira a seu lado girou os olhos.

-Não sei o que você vê nela... É tão... Sem graça – Edward girou os olhos sorrindo ainda.

-Só por que ela não liga para roupas de marca e maquiagem?

-Não... É por que... Ela... Ah Edward! – o garoto riu vendo a falta de resposta dela, que bufou.

-Vamos Em! – Emmet estreitou os olhos para Edward.

-Valeu Ed... – disse irônico. Edward riu, voltando a olhar a garota, agora sentada do lado dos amigos. Girou os olhos ao ver o moreno do lado dela.

0o0

-Edward Cullen está te olhando de novo...

-Pare de olhar! – disse a morena exasperada.

-Se ELE não parar de olhar, EU vou lá perguntar o que ele perdeu AQUI – disse o moreno com raiva.

-Calma Jake... Ele só está olhando, certo? – Jacob bufou.

-Não gosto daquele cara... Ainda mais olhando pra você, Bella! – a garota suspirou.

Os amigos logo começaram outro assunto e Bella pode arriscar uma olhada para o garoto de cabelos cor cobre, encostado em uma parede. Ficou vermelha ao reparar que ele a olhava.

Edward sorriu de lado, aumentou o sorriso quando a viu corar e virar para frente rapidamente.

Ah, como ele queria aquela garota!

0o0

Aula de biologia. Bella tremia em antecipação. Era a aula que tinha com Edward Cullen! Isso nunca a tinha incomodado... Bem, perturbado sim, mas não incomodado! Mas depois daquela noite... Ficava vermelha só de lembrar!

Edward já estava sentado em seu lugar, ansioso para ficar um tempo só com Bella, depois do final de semana, já que ela o evitava desde então... Sorriu lembrando...

**-0o0-**

_-Aquela ali é Bella? Bella Swan? – Edward olhou na direção que Alice, entusiasmada, apontava._

_Sua boca abriu instantaneamente. A morena dançava na pista com um vestido azul turquesa, curto e tomara-que-caia, com um sapato prata._

_-Nossa! Ai, Rose! – teria rido do irmão se seus olhos não estivessem grudados na garota que rebolava o deixando louco._

_-Fecha a boca Ed! – ouviu Jasper dizer antes de se atracar com sua irmã._

_-Segura aí... – disse entregando o copo a Emmet, que sorriu malicioso, enquanto Edward se afastava deles..._

**-0o0-**

Abriu os olhos verdes quando as pessoas começavam a entrar na sala. Agora era questão de segundos...

Bella entrou sentindo seu rosto esquentar a cada passo que dava, podia sentir o olhar de Edward a acompanhando até chegar a mesa.

-Olá Bella – Edward disse sorrindo torto. Bella não soube como aconteceu. Só que se perdeu nos olhos dele e no momento seguinte estava no chão. Ele deu uma pequena risada – Parece ser duas pessoas diferentes... – disse a ajudando a se levantar.

-Obrigada – disse a contragosto, desconfortável se sentando antes que caísse de novo.

-O final de semana foi bom? – Bella avermelhou-se deixando Edward satisfeito com o efeito.

-O que você quer? – virou-se para olhá-lo.

-O que você acha? – Edward perguntou de volta. Bella esqueceu tudo. Os olhos verdes dele a prenderam, e por um momento ela prendeu a respiração – Bella?

-Hã? O... O que? – Edward riu.

-Eu perguntei o que você acha que eu quero. – Bella parou por um momento pensando em uma resposta. Mas o que dizer?

-Querem dividir algo com a turma? Cullen? Swan? – os dois negaram com a cabeça, enquanto o professos continuava com a aula.

A aula passou lenta. Bella fingia prestar atenção na aula, totalmente desconcertada com o olhar fixo de Edward em si. Esse sorria toda vez que o rosto dela ficava mais vermelho.

Assim que o sinal bateu Bella se levantou o mais rápido que pode. Mas assim que pegou a mochila, Edward segurou seu braço.

-Não vai fugir pra sempre – Bella bufou. Que cara convencido!

-Não estou fugindo! – mas assim que se libertou do braço de Edward, se adiantou a sua frente, fugindo dele...

0o0

-Ele o que? – perguntou o moreno a Jessica.

-Eu só vi isso Jacob... Ele segurou o braço dela, falando alguma coisa que ela não gostou nenhum pouco.

Jacob começou a andar bufando em direção ao refeitório com Jessica em seu encalço. Se aquele idiota, branquelo tiver feito qualquer coisa com Bella, ah, ele estava frito! Bella viu seu amigo se aproximar com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que houve Jake?

-Aquele branquelo machucou você? – o olhou confusa.

-O que? Quem?

-O Cullen! Ele te machucou? Jessica me disse que ele te segurou na aula de biologia – Jessica olhou como se pedisse desculpas a Bella, que estreitou os olhos pra ela.

-Não Jake... Ele não fez nada... – Jacob bufou.

-Não gosto dele! Ele te olha como se quisesse te devorar!

Bella ficou vermelha, deixando o assunto morrer. Viu Jacob com o olhar estreito para Edward que entrava no refeitório. Esse apenas deu um sorrisinho de lado, que deixava Bella tonta, só deixando Jacob com mais raiva... Bella suspirou... Aquele sorriso...

**-0o0-**

_Bella dançava no ritmo da música. Antes de sair achara que o vestido atrapalharia, mas agora via que não. Sorriu sentindo os olhares masculinos em si._

_Amava aquela boate, o pessoal de Forks nunca iria a Seatle para ir ali... Ela já morara em cidade grande, sentia falta de não ser reconhecida por todos na rua! E isso era o que mais gostava. Ali ela não precisava se preocupar com o que a cidade inteira iria pensar! Ninguém a conhecia ali... Sorriu novamente._

_Sentiu duas mãos em sua cintura. Se virou procurando o dono de mãos tão macias. Se encantou com os olhos verdes, e tinha a impressão de já tê-los visto, mas já tinha bebido alguns copos, então nem tentou lembrar quem aquele olhos lembravam. Apenas sorriu para o dono de olhos tão lindos, que retribuiu, dando um sorriso torto..._

-Bella! – a garota olhou assustada para Jacob – Estou te chamando a um tempo... Tá dormindo? – riu – Temos que ir pra sala...

**-0o0-**

-Ok – disse ainda neutralizada com a lembrança. Tinha que tirar aquele garoto da cabeça.

Sentou-se em seu lugar sem a mínima vontade de assistir aula de Trigonometria. Abriu o caderno e fingiu escutar o que a professora falava.

-Edward? Edward Cullen? – ouviu o sussurro atrás de si, começando a prestar atenção a conversa – O Cullen mais cobiçado do colégio foi fisgado? – uma menina incrédula perguntava a outra, que confirmava dizendo que a fonte segura, era a própria irmã do garoto – Por quem? – ouviu o tom de desdém.

-Bella – Bella prendeu a respiração, podendo sentir os olhares delas em suas costas.

-Bella Swan? – perguntou. A incredulidade em sua voz poderia muito bem ser tomada como ofensa.

Mas então parou de escutar qualquer coisa, a conversa atrás de si, a voz da professora, ou o burburinho da sala...Edward fisgado por ela? Impossível! Aquele deus não poderia estar tão afim dela só por causa daquela noite!

Foi andando para a saída, sem se ligar nas pessoas em volta... Teria que esperar Jacob para ir pra casa, de qualquer jeito. Suspirou. Bem, e o que ela sentia pelo Cullen mais novo? Sentiu o coração acelerar... Só de pensar nele ficava assim...

-Soube que seu carro está... Ruim. Quer uma carona? – Bella olhou assustada e o garoto apenas sorriu, com certeza sabendo que iria ter uma resposta agradável. Mas antes que pudesse responder...

-Não! Ela vai comigo, ô braquelo!

Edward e Bella olharam para Jacob que vinha bufando em direção a eles. Edward apenas girou os olhos.

-Isso é ela que decide, cabeludo.

-Duvido que ela queria ficar perto de você – Edward riu desdenhoso.

-Pode ter certeza que eu faço ela mudar de idéia – olhou para Bella e piscou, a deixando vermelha e fazendo Jacob, praticamente, rosnar.

-Mas nem por cima do meu cadáver você fica com ela! – Edward voltou a rir, e Jacob quase pulou em cima dele. Bella cada vez mais vermelha, sem saber o que fazer.

-Novamente isso é decisão dela... Mas ok... Bella não precisa ver o melhor amigo dela apanhar – Bella tocou no braço de Jacob quando esse deu um passo em direção a Edward – Depois a gente se vê Bella. – Edward saiu suspirando. Índio cabeludo idiota!

0o0

Alice viu seu irmão chegar .

-O que foi? – perguntou Jasper a seu lado.

-Edward, mô... – riu – Ele nunca se apaixonou... Agora não está sabendo lidar com isso...

Edward chegou em seu quarto se jogando na cama. Por que o irritava tanto aquele cabeludo perto de Bella? Ela o atraia antes do final de semana, mas aquele cão de guarda nunca saia de perto dela... E agora que ele já tinha estado com ela, estava mais difícil esquecer...

**-0o0-**

_Os dois dançavam colados e Edward suspirava extasiado a cada vez que sentia o corpo de Bella mexer junto ao seu._

_-Você está me deixando louco – disse sorrindo de lado. Bella o olhou como se procurasse algo, mas logo voltou a sorrir._

_-Essa é a intenção – Edward olhou surpreso, mas logo sorriu. Aquela Bella era bem diferente da qual atraia seus olhares na escola. Mas ainda assim, perfeita pra ele._

_-Então não preciso pedir pra fazer isso... – sem dar chance pra ela responder, Edward juntou os lábios._

_Edward não saberia descrever o que sentiu. Os lábios da garota eram tão doces, algo como morango. Passou uma mão pela cintura dela e outra encontrou a nuca, sentindo as mãos dela em seu cabelo, o puxando de leve._

_-Edward! – alguém gritou, mas ele não se __importou__, só queria continuar a beijar Bella. Essa, porém, o empurrou olhando assustada logo depois olhando para Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmet que estava atrás de si._

_-Cullen... – a ouviu sussurrar – Edward Cullen..._

**-0o0-**

Acordou já era noite. Mais uma vez sonhando com Bella... Suspirou. Por que ela havia corrido depois de falar seu nome? Não entendera e depois vinha fugindo dele descaradamente. E não conseguia falar com ela! Ela sempre que dava sentava em outro lugar na aula de biologia, e fora dela tinha o cabeludo que a seguia pra cima e pra baixo. Suspirou. Mas logo abriu os olhos e se levantou de repente, calçando os sapatos em tempo recorde. Saiu do quarto passando correndo pela sala.

-Onde ele vai desse jeito? – Emmet perguntou a Alice, que sorriu.

-Isso vai ser interessante...

0o0

Bella já estava de pijama em seu quarto, lendo um livro esperando o sono chegar,e tentando tirar Edward da cabeça. Mas foi interrompida por um barulho vindo de fora da sua janela.

-Droga – ouviu um sussurro. Aquela voz... Não podia ser! Foi para perto da janela, podendo ver Edward escalando a cerca viva embaixo de sua janela – Pode dar licença? – ela deu uns passos pra trás- Obrigado – disse rindo entrando no quarto da garota, olhou pela janela – Da próxima vez eu trago uma escada...

-O que faz aqui, seu maluco?

-Bem, aqui você não tem como, nem pra onde fugir... – Bella ficou vermelha e Edward se aproximou – Você fica linda corada.

-O que quer?

-Só algumas respostas – disse irônico.

-Não tenho que te responder nada! – Edward olhou para a porta.

-Não grite... – pediu suspirando – Por que fugiu daquele jeito da boate? – Bella pareceu desconcertada. O que responder? – Por favor, me fale a verdade... – Bella suspirou.

-Bem... – por que iria responder? Encontrou a resposta para sua pergunta quando o olhou nos olhos – Cidade pequena... Você nunca pode fazer nada sem se tornar o centro das coisas, e não gosto disso!

-Isso não responde minha pergunta – disse frustrado.

-Deixe eu falar? – ele se calou – Obrigada... Aqui não tem nada pra se fazer e eu cresci em Phoenix. Então quando vim pra cá comecei ir a boate... Mas não queria que ninguém soubesse!

-Por que? – Bella sorriu e começou a falar mais para si do que para Edward.

-Por que eu deixo de ser a Swan, filha do chefe de polícia e passo a ser Bella! Só Bella! Sem ninguém me olhar horrorizado por qualquer coisa que eu faça, ou perguntar "Seu pai sabe o que está fazendo"... Estou cansada disso!

-Tudo bem, você não queria que ninguém soubesse... Então... Por que ficou comigo?

-Bem... – a garota sorriu vermelha – Eu não te reconheci de primeira... Sou muito fraca pra bebida e já tinha bebido alguns copos... Mas quando sua irmã o chamou... Reconheci você e vi todos ele ali... Eu só pensei em sair dali... – Edward riu.

-Achou que nós íamos falar pra escola inteira?

-Não... Quer dizer... Vocês não sabiam que eu vou escondida, poderiam comentar com alguém...

-Então não foi por que eu beijo mau? – a garota faltou gargalhar. Ele? Edward Cullen beijar mau? Só uma doida pra dizer algo assim!

-Não... Não foi por isso – disse ainda rindo, Edward a acompanhou.

-Emmet passou os dias me enchendo com isso – então se olharam, apenas deixando o chocolate encontrar com o verde.

-Já tem suas respostas... – o garoto riu.

-Não vim aqui só pra isso... – Bella voltou a olhá-lo.

-Então...?

-Bem – disse se aproximando dela – Se o que Emmet disse, fosse verdade, eu diria que era também para provar o contrário – a abraçou e sentiu ela estremecer em seus braços – Mas como não é essa a situação...

-O que? – perguntou colocando as mãos na nuca dele.

-Vim também, por que estou doido pra fazer isso de novo...

Os lábios de juntaram sorrindo. Edward a puxou grudando totalmente os corpos, quanto Bella despenteava, ainda mais, seus cabelos. Se beijavam com urgência, mais ainda assim um beijo calmo, aproveitando tudo o que o outro tinha pra oferecer.

-Definitivamente – pegaram ar – Você não beija mau – Edward gargalhou, voltando a beijá-la.


End file.
